Life and Love Unexpected
by Sylin17
Summary: What is Loki's life post Avengers? Darcy Lewis seems to be the only one not as effected by Loki's presence as the other hero's and the various people involved with containing him to his punishment. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **This is my first fan fiction, but not my first story, so please review and be as harsh as you want, all reviews are welcome and help me improve on the future chapters. This first chapter is short, and I think the second will be shorter, but after that I plan on them being slightly longer.

Please review and all ideas are welcome! Thanks :)

**Chapter 1**

"He's doing it again."

Darcy turned around to face her friend, taking in Jane's almost pained look.

"Who is doing what?"

"Thor." Jane hissed out in a low tone as said God walked into the room to find them whispering in the corner. "He is trying to be all romantic and the hallmark version of a gentleman."

"Ahh, I see." Darcy turned from her friend to face the giant man in question. "Thor, have you been talking to Tony again about relationships?"

The blonde man blushed slightly, looking down at the smaller women before him. After a few moments pause he nodded his head.

"Do you remember what happened last time you did that? Jane and I thought you had been going crazy because you were trying so hard to be what you aren't."

"Well…I will admit I was quite drunk last night with Tony and may have asked a few things. For the sake of the matter, he was quite drunk himself."

Darcy stepped up on tip toe and hugged the Thor for a moment, he was always honest and you could read his emotions easily on his features. She pulled away and met his bright blue eyes that always seemed to be smiling at her.

"Well just remember from now on to stay away from the topic of relationships with Tony, unless it is about pepper, then you have permission to tell him just how perfect she is for him, everyone can see it." Jane walked up beside Darcy and wrapped her arm around Thor's waist, pulling him close.

"Thank you Darcy, I shall try to remember that next time we get together." He turned to Jane, the secret smile that was just for her spreading across his face. "How are you today?"

"Better than I was last night when you stumbled into my room declaring your love for me and then passing out on the floor." Jane chuckled and Thor blushed bright red before letting out a small chuckle. They both forgot Darcy was right in front of them.

"Alright, well I better go see if Tony is alright, peppers gone for the week and Tony always drinks too much for his own good." She said this as she backed away, snagging her coat from a nearby chair and heading for the door. She received no answer from the couple staring at each other.

The door closed with a soft click as Darcy stepped into the frigid winter air. It was times like this that Darcy missed New Mexico, the transition to Manhattan with Jane and Eric had been an easy one in the middle of the summer, but the winter was colder then she had expected and the snow seemed to never stop falling.

Darcy blew into her hands as she made her way to the sidewalk. Walking to Stark Tower was faster than sitting through the heavy traffic, plus S.H.I.L.D. had made sure that the house she and Jane lived in was close to their headquarters and also to Tony's ego stroking monstrosity of a home and office.

Quickly making her way the few blocks to the tower she was buzzed inside and let upstairs to the top floor, a quick warning from the man behind the desk told her everything she need to know.

Tony was drunk, and he wasn't alone.

Darcy tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator lifted her higher and higher into the tower. Finally the door chimed and opened into the penthouse. Tony was sprawled half on/ half off the back of the couch, a bottle of scotch in hand and he was laughing at something the man sitting in front of him had said.

Darcy stepped forward and made her way around to the couch, neither man seeing her until she was right next to them. She paused when she saw who was sitting crossed legged on the floor, another bottle of liquor in his hand. His long black hair and bright green eyes the first to register in her mind. Her eyes traveled the length of his body before she could stop them, taking in his tall frame, strong arms, and large shoulders.

Slowly her brain began to function again, pointing out that she was starring. She cleared her throat and forced her stare over to Tony, who was lifting the bottle to his lips. Darcy's arm snaked out and snatched the bottle away.

"Darcy?" Tony's words were slurred together, letting her know just how drunk he was. He reached a hand out to take the bottle back but she took a step back, the bottle disappearing behind her back. He tried to sit up but ended up sliding the rest of the way to the floor. "Give it back."

"No, you're done. How are you supposed to function as Iron Man if you're drunk? Fury would kick my butt if I let that happen, not to mention how pepper would react if she saw you now."

"Are you going to tell?" Tony gave a soft groan and flipped over onto his back, his eyes wide and child-like.

"Only if you fight me in this." Darcy placed the bottle on a low table and reached down to help the older man to his feet. "We're getting you into bed and you are going to stay there and sleep until I say you can get up, alright?"

All she got in reply was a mumble and tony placed most of his weight onto her shoulder. Slowly they made their way to his bedroom. She tossed Tony onto the bed and arranged the covers around him, being careful not to hit the glowing piece in this chest. "Good night Tony."

He was already deeply asleep.

Darcy closed the door softly and made her way back to the living area of the floor. The other man was now behind the bar, placing the bottle back on the shelves.

"What are you doing here letting him drink that much?"

The man ignored her and continued to stare at the bottle, his usual smirk gone from his face.

"_Loki._"

"I was having a surprisingly good time until you showed up and acted just like pepper would have." Loki turned to face Darcy, his eyes bright and his smirk set in place. He knew the jibe would get to her.

Darcy glared at Loki. She liked Pepper, a lot, but she could be way to strict no just with Tony but everyone. "You know full well that Pepper would have yelled or freaked out." Darcy thought she saw Loki swaying slightly as he stood looking at her under hooded eyes.

"Loki, are you _drunk_?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** This chapter is shorter, sorry! The next ones should be longer then this but it seemed like a good place to cut off for now. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 **

Darcy stared wide eyed at the God of Mischief, the one with the silver tongue and talented words, who was speechless in front of her.

"Loki?"

Loki shot out his arm as he started to tilt to the left, catching hold of the nearest shelf. "I might be slightly drunk."

Darcy made a tsk sound and walked closer, but she didn't reach out for him, didn't say anything for a few moments. "Do you have a place here in town?"

Her question caught him off guard and he answered before he could formulate a snarky answer. "No, I stay with my brother."

"Well he's with Jane at our place, most likely for the night." Darcy stared at Loki for a moment before she stepped closer and turned, pulling his arm around her shoulders and wrapping her own around his waist.

Loki flinched at the contact. He didn't like his brother touching him, much less a mortal, but he didn't pull away. Her warmth and surprising strength like a beacon to his drunken state of mind. He leaned heavily on her shoulders, his head was pounding already and his eyes stung.

"Where are we going?"

Darcy replied without glancing up at him, "To your house, you need to be put in bed, and Thor is…occupied at the moment." They stumbled their way down to the sidewalk where she hailed a taxi; no way was she walking/carrying a drunken God home.

"Come on, get in the taxi." Darcy had to struggle for a moment to get the tall man's frame into the small backseat, with little help from said person.

Loki seemed to shake himself out of whatever daze he had been in and pulled himself into the seat leaving just enough room for Darcy to slip in beside him. She leaned forward and gave the cabbie an address a few blocks away, and then she leaned back and rested her head back on the head rest.

After a few moments, Loki reached out and grabbed her hand, wrapping his fingers around hers lightly. Darcy jumped slightly then lifted her eyes from their joined hands to Loki's bright green eyes.

"Thank you, for taking me home, I might have passed out on the street otherwise."

Darcy was speechless for a few moments before she let out a loud crack of a laugh. "Loki, are you being nice to me?"

Loki turned his head, hiding his frustration with the silly girl, but she had a point, this was the first time he had shown her much warmth. At least as far as she currently knew of.

A small smile lifted the corner of his lips as he stared out the window. His fingers tightened slightly around Darcy's and she returned the pressure.

"It will be the only time I say it mortal, do not tempt me to take it back."

Another laugh bubbled up from her chest as she looked at the back of Loki's head, "Oh Loki, I know deep, deep, deep, down you have a heart and you love my company."

Loki just smirked and didn't release her hand for the rest of the trip, and she didn't pull away, her thumb stroking the skin on the top of his hand.

Darcy shook Loki's shoulder, trying to wake him up before he totally passed out in the cab.

"Loki, come on, we're almost to your place, and then you can go ahead and pass out in bed."

Loki mumbled something under his breath but slid out of the taxi to stand next to Darcy as she paid the taxi driver. As he drove away she wrapped her arm around Loki's waist again to lead him up the sidewalk and into the house.

"Which one is your room?" Darcy shifted her grip, struggling not to let Loki fall down.

"First door on the…" That was all he was able to get out before his body collapsed and he fell to his knees before Darcy caught him.

"Crap." Darcy leaned his back against the wall and sat in front of him, lifting his head to look at his face. He was dead asleep. Darcy stood and walked a little ways down the hall to open the first door on the left, the bed and curtains and various other things in different shades of green.

"Yup, this is his room." Darcy pushed the door wide open and walked back over to Loki, still slumped against the wall. She grabbed him under his armpits and dragged him along the floor. Once she had him next to the bed she let him lay there for a minute as she caught her breath.

"Jeze, for such a lean guy, you are _heavy_!" Loki didn't even stir at her exclamation.

Darcy bent down and for the next ten minutes wrestled with Loki's unconscious body to get him into the bed. Once she had him on the bed she stepped back to survey her work. He was laying on top of the covers still fully dressed.

_Well there is no way I can get the covers out from under him now. _Darcy slapped her forehead for not moving them first. She walked to the end of the bed and looked down at Loki's feet

_Should I take his shoes off? _Darcy bent down and tugged his boot off, the stupid Asgardian armor making it a difficult task. Once the shoes were off Darcy left the room, leaving the door open a crack so she could hear him.

Darcy settled herself onto the couch in the living room, kicking her shoes off and pulling a blanket over herself, no way was she going home to listen to Thor and Jane, besides they needed the privacy for once.

The last thought to cross her mind as she dozed off that she must be crazy for sleeping in the same house as the God of Mischief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:** Thank you for your reviews so far! and thank you to all the people already following and who favorited this story! As promised, the third chapter is longer then the last two have been, hope you enjoy and please review! All comments and ideas are welcome!

**Chapter 3:**

Loki opened his eyes slowly, the sudden light bring a burning headache to the front of his mind. He groaned softly and turned his head into the cool pillow. Slowly his body started to register the surroundings around him.

He was in his own bed, his regular Asgardian formal wear still on, his shoes were off, and he was on top of the covers.

"What the-" Loki moaned louder as he sat up, swinging his legs to rest his feet on the floor. In a rush, the night before came back to him with in blurred images with gaping holes missing. He was at Tony's with Thor, drinking themselves stupid just for the hell of it. Then Thor was leaving to go to Jane's, leaving Loki with a very drunk Tony Stark.

Surprisingly, though it did take some time, Loki ended up as drunk as Tony and Thor had been, slamming into walls and tables as they walked around and wrestled and other equally dumb activities. The next memory to hit him was of Darcy Lewis, Jane's assistant, leading Tony to bed and then comeing back to take him home.

_What possessed her to do something nice for me?_

His subconscious answered for him, _you were drunk enough to pass out and she is too nice to let someone that inebriated to themselves._

Loki took a deep breath and forced his body up from the bed, weaving hard to the left and slamming into the wall

"Crap…"

Footsteps sounded from the living room and rushed down the hall.

_How is Thor up and about? He was just as drunk as the rest of us?_

A small head with long, tousled black hair, glasses, and bright blue eyes peered into the room around the door. Darcy gave a shy smile then walked all the way into the room, coming close but not touching him. He was both glad and disappointed that she didn't reach out for him.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Darcy paused and looked a watch strapped to her wrist, "Sorry, afternoon?"

"What are you doing here?" Loki muttered, glowering down at her, more from the headache and stiff limbs then of real annoyance at the mortal before him.

"I couldn't very well go home with Thor and Jane both there, you understand right? I know Jane has stayed here before. Anyway, you were pretty drunk, I had to drag you to bed after you passed out in the hallway, I wasn't going to leave you alone with the massive hangover I know you have." Darcy smirked up at him and then stepped close to wrap her arm around his waist.

"What are you doing?" Loki fidgeted and tried to pull away.

"Stop that or you won't make it down to the kitchen for the awesome breakfast I made." She looked up to meet his eyes as they started to make their way to the door. "Coffee included."

"Then lead the way mortal." Loki smirked at her annoyed look.

"Ok, from now on, no more calling me mortal, use my name, I do have one you know."

Loki just smiled, a real smile, and then groaned as his head pounded harder.

"Ok, come on, sit down, I got what you need right here." Darcy settled him into a chair and then set down a plate laden with food and a tall cup of black coffee in front of him on the table. The smells assaulted Loki's nose and his stomach let out a loud growl.

"Dig in Loki; I didn't poison it or anything." Darcy snatched a piece of bacon from his plate and ate it in 2 quick bites. "See, all good."

Loki ate his food slowly and neatly, his manners winning out over his starving stomach. Darcy sat on the chair across from him with a cup of coffee wrapped on her hand. Having her stare at him was uncomfortable, so he broke the silence.

"Where did you sleep?"

"On the couch."

Loki smirked, "We do have a quest room Darcy."

"Hey, you used my name!" She looked down for a second at her cup then back up to meet his eyes, "I know, but I was too tired to find it and it would have been harder tot get to you if you needed help."

"Always so nice."

"Well you were nice to me last night on the way home so I'm returning the favor this morning."

Loki set down his silver wear and leaned back in his chair, "How was I nice?"

"You don't remember?" Darcy set down her cup and stood, taking the dishes to the sink and setting them down.

"You held my hand in the taxi and said thank you for taking you home."

Loki made a small noise in the back of this throat , and nodded , trying to remember that moment.

"Anyway, go get dressed, we need to leave soon."

Loki stood as well, gripping the back of the chair as his head continued to pound.

"And where are we going?"

"To Tony's, I need to check on him to make sure he isn't passed out in the toilet."

Darcy let out a loud laugh and Loki chuckled, leaving the room to change.

* * *

"Tony! Are you awake?" Darcy bounded into the penthouse room, going straight to the back, pushing open a door.

"Hello Loki, how are today?"

"I'm fine Jarvis, thank you. How is Tony doing?"

"Mr. Stark has not gotten out of bed-" There was a loud bang and a groan, "Mr. Stark has just gotten out of bed it would seem."

"Oh Darcy." Loki shook his head and headed over to the bar, ready to poor a drink.

"Loki, put that bottle down before I hit you with it." Darcy let out in an irritated grumble. Loki turned to see her supporting Stark much as she had supported him earlier that morning. Only this time there was an angry, red mark on the side of her face.

"What happened?" Loki flashed in front of her, making her jump, and placed his hand over the mark.

Tony looked away, shame written clear as day in his expression, "I woke up startled and disoriented and I lashed out to try and figure out what was going on. Darcy happened to be leaning down to wake me at the same moment. I am sorry about that."

"Don't worry; it will be fine soon, now sit." Tony settled into a bar stool and Loki sat beside him, watching Darcy closely. She walked off into the kitchen, her hips swaying gracefully from side to side.

_What was he thinking?_

Loki shook himself from his thoughts and glanced at Tony.

"Headache?"

"Oh yeah, too much fun last night with you and your brother."

_Adoptive brother, _Loki corrected in his head.

"I have to agree." The two men sat in silence, starring around the room. Darcy soon after walked inside with two cups and a bottle of something.

"Here you go boys, a nice cup of coffee and aspirin should help you with the hangovers." Darcy set the cups and bottle in front of them and called out to Jarvis as she sat down between the two men.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss. Lewis?"

"Lock the liquor cabinets so only I can open it until Pepper returns."

Tony starred in awe at Darcy as the bar sealed up and a few clicks could be heard in the background from various spots in the house.

"All liquor has been sealed away for the time being."

"Thank you Jarvis." Darcy turned in her seat to look at Tony, a small smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

"Why did you go and do that?" Tony picked up his cup and swallowed two of the blue pills with the rest of his coffee. Loki did the same, wondering what she was up to.

"I did that so you couldn't get drunk and fall off the balcony when I'm not here; Pepper is still gone for another week." Tony's face fell a little as he was reminded that Pepper still had a while yet at her family's home in New Jersey.

_He still refuses to admit that he has deeper feelings for her then just his assistant?_

Loki shook his head and finished his coffee, his eyes falling to Darcy's hair as she stayed turned to Tony, talking about the upcoming sports game.

"I'll be back later tonight with Jane and Thor for the game, are you coming Loki?" Darcy finally turned to face him, a smile spread across her face and her eyes twinkling.

"Of course."

Tony stood, and the other two followed. "Alright you guys, go on and enjoy your day, I have tinkering to do." With that Tony disappeared downstairs, going to mess with his newest iron man suit.

"Good bye Jarvis!" Darcy called out to the empty air.

"Goodbye Miss. Lewis, Loki."

* * *

Once outside the building Darcy paused, "What do you want to do? We have the whole day-"

"If you wouldn't mind, I think we should go back to my home, you look cold." Loki smirked and touched Darcy's cheek; his fingers were as cold as the air around them.

"Alright, we can go back to your house, as long as you start a fire."

Darcy hooked her arm through Loki's before putting both into her pockets. "That's fine."

The pair walked their way to Loki and Thor's house, kicking the snow from their boots. Loki walked to the fireplace and Darcy headed to the kitchen, having snooped around earlier, she knew where to find the popcorn.

Loki leaned against the door frame, and watched as Darcy poured the popcorn into a bowl. Waving his fingers slightly he made the popcorn start to pop again inside the bowl. Darcy jumped back and let a small shriek escape her lips before she whipped around to glare at Loki.

"You are such a jerk. I thought you had to behave so you weren't sent back to Ascard to be punished by your father?"

Darcy wished she hadn't said that out loud. She didn't know much about Loki's punishment and agreement made with S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki froze and stopped messing with the popcorn on the counter behind Darcy.

"A little magic mischief here and there is acceptable." Loki turned on the spot and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch and starring at the fire. Darcy grabbed the bowl and walked over to the coffee table in front of the couch and a now silent Loki.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring that up." Darcy sat next to him and grabbed the T.V. remote, turning the cable on. "What do you want to watch?"

"I'm not a huge fan of T.V." Loki turned to face Darcy, a question dancing on his tongue for a moment before he asked, "Why are you here?"

"What? I'm here because Thor and Jane have claimed the apartment for now."

"That's not it." Loki took the remote from her hand and set it down on the table. He reached up and touched her cheek softly, turning her head so he could look her in the eye. "What else?"

"I-I like talking to you, more than I thought I would." Once she said that the rest came tumbling out, "When I saw you at Tony's I was a little skeptical about what you were doing there, after I saw you were just as drunk as Thor and Tony I knew you wouldn't cause much trouble, and then I guess I just kept that in my head."

"You trust me?" Darcy's hand came up to rest over his.

"Yes, I do, though I know I shouldn't, not yet anyway."

Loki chuckled and started to lean forward, his head tilting slightly to the side and his eyes left hers for a split second to look at her lips.

Just before their lips could touch a loud bang sounded behind them. They might have ignored it if it wasn't for the soft gasp, and loud boom of a laugh coming from the front hallway.

Loki and Darcy jumped apart and looked at Jane and Thor, Darcy's cheeks bright red as Loki's only had a slight pink tint.

"Well brother, it seems I had no reason to worry about you being alone."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **So this chapter is shorter the the last, Sorry! I wrote it in a short amount of time so i could get it up today. Heads up about Chapter 5, I might not be able to post it tomorrow, I will be away from my computer for tonight and tomorrow, if I can't get it up tomorrow I will have it up early on Monday. Thank you to those of you who have left reviews! Special thanks to Sara60691 for giving me a new idea, you'll see it in coming chapters! Anyway, here is Chapter 4! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

"Jane!" Darcy stood and walked over to her friend and Thor, not looking back at Loki.

"Come with me, now!" Jane had a huge smile on her face as she pulled Darcy along to the kitchen, shutting the door before pushing her into a chair. "What was going on when we walked in?"

"I honestly don't know."

"It looked to me like you two were going to kiss. How could you not know?"

Darcy thought about what to say for a moment. "Well when we got back here after seeing Tony, I made popcorn and he did his little magic thing and messed with the popcorn so it started to pop in the bowl, I yelled and said something about his punishment-" Darcy broke off here and looked at Jane.

"Jane, what exactly was Loki's punishment slash deal with S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"You don't know? I thought Fury filled you in, he said he would."

"Well Fury lied then, it's been almost three months and I still know almost nothing about it!"

"Ok, calm down, finish what you were saying and then I'll get Thor to come and tell you, he knows more than I do."

"Fine." Darcy grumbled for a moment, and then she sat up straight to continue. "Well anyway, after I said that he walked over to the couch and was all silent and brooding, like he used to be. I sat down and tried to get him to talk and I was flipping through the T.V. stations when he asked me why I was here. I said because I couldn't go home yet, even though I knew you and Thor would be either gone or decent. Then he asked if I trusted him."

Darcy paused there and Jane merely sat, and waited for her to finish.

"I said I did and then he started to lean in. Jane, I don't know what I would have done if he had kissed me. It's like I wanted him to and I didn't. He's still the bad guy right?"

"Well, Loki is still under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s watch and I guess you could still say he's the bad guy, but he isn't our biggest concern anymore in the whole super villain group. Thor trusts him again and slowly, very, very slowly, I'm starting to trust him as well. If you want to trust him, go ahead." Jane smiled and stood.

"Wait here, I'll go get Thor."

* * *

After Jane had pulled Darcy into the kitchen and shut the door, Thor walked over to sit next to his brother.

"Brother, what bothers you?" Thor placed a hand on Loki's shoulder, shaking him slightly to get his attention.

Absentmindedly, Loki wiggled his index finger slightly and Thor's hair stood on end in what all of Earth would call an afro. Thor, ever oblivious to his tricks, didn't notice until Loki let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"What?" Thor reached up to smooth his hair back and discovered what had been done. He laughed out loud and tried to push his hair down, only to have it spring back up. "Loki, fix this and talk to me."

Loki somber up and fixed the God's hair and then just stared into Thor's deep blue eyes. "Darcy, she-" Loki paused. "All throughout this day she has been kind not just to Tony earlier but to me as well, like I deserve the kindness she shows me."

"Brother, you may have done a great deal of damage and hurt to many realms, but I know, that inside your heart, past the hurt you still hold there, you are truly worthy of her kindness."

"You're wrong, so very wrong."

The kitchen door squeaked open and Jane's head popped out, "Thor could you come here a moment?"

"Yes." Thor stood and looked back at Loki, "Think about what I have said brother." As he turned and walked away Loki turned his clothes bright pink. He gave a weak smile and headed off to his room to think.

* * *

Thor sat down in front of Darcy and Jane walked over to the fridge to make a snack

"What is it you would like to know?"

Darcy clenched her hands in her lap. "What was Loki's deal with S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Loki's deal was that in exchange of being sent home, he would give up most of his magic, stay with me, and allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep an eye on him whenever he left the house. He also has a chip installed in his shoulder that he is unable to remove, even with his magic. I can't explain what it is made of but none of us can remove it."

Jane cut in at this point, sitting down next to Darcy. "The chip has a force field around it that only a specific group of people can get through. I know Fury is one of them, but I don't know the others."

"I see, anyhow, even though Loki can walk around and interact with people just like me or you, he is not truly free. He can never go home without the threat of our father destroying him for his crimes." Thor shook his head. "I even went back to Asgard to try and talk to father, but he would hear none of my pleas, if Loki wishes ever to return, he must make it known he will except his punishments there."

Darcy kept her eyes down as she thought through all of this. "One more question."

"Yes?"

"Is Loki really adopted?"

Thor hesitated until he looked at Jane, who nodded her head.

"Yes, Loki is not a brother of mine blood, but we have been raised together as brothers since we were both babies, and he will always be my brother in my eyes."

"Alright. Well thank you for telling me, looks like I have a bone to pick with Fury next time around that we see him." Darcy smiled and stood, stretching as she did so.

Jane glanced at her watch. "It's already three thirty. We need to be at Tony's by six, ok?"

"Yeah, well I'm going to head home, I'm still wearing all the same clothes from yesterday. See you guys soon." Darcy gave a small wave as she left the kitchen, closing the door behind herself. She looked into the living room, but Loki was gone.

_I should say goodbye._

Darcy walked down the hall and knocked softly on his door. When she got no answer she opened the door just enough to stick her head into the room.

"Loki?" He was standing in front of his window

_Perfect timing Darcy, just when I was thinking about you._

Loki shook his head. "Yes?"

"I'm leaving, I haven't changed her showered and I have to get ready for Tony's."

_Why was she explaining herself to him?_

"Yes, I will see you there then." He didn't turn around to look at her, he wouldn't have dared.

"Alright then, goodbye." Darcy shut the door softly and Loki listened to her leaving.

Loki's inner voice chided him; _You're an idiot._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **I'm so so so sorry for taking a long time with this chapter, my internet kept going out and I was having a mild case of writer block, but now the ideas are flowing again and I'm fairly happy with this chapter. I have some surprises in store for the next one, so get ready. **Please review** and let me know what you think! Reviews help me keep writing and let me know people are actually reading this story! Without further pause, please enjoy** Part 1** of Tony's party ;)

**Chapter 5 (part one of Tony's party)**

Darcy walked into her house freezing cold and dripping wet. She quickly started the shower and got in. As her body's temperature rose she thought about what she was going to wear to Tony's later that night.

She stepped out of her shower and wrapped up in a towel, moving quickly from the warm bathroom to her not so warm bedroom. She gathered her clothes and quickly dressed. Standing in front of her mirror, she brushed out her hair and surveyed her outfit. It was only a basketball game but it was at Stark tower, so she wore her unstained jersey and a pair of dark jeans.

Darcy sat down on her couch and turned on her T.V. and switching to the movie channel and settling in to watch the _Men in Black_ marathon.

A few hours later Darcy was walking down the side walk, heading in the direction of Stark Tower, her mind strangely blank. As she was greeted at the front desk and let into the elevator her mind wondered to Loki.

_What had he done in the time since I last saw him?_

She shook her head and scolded herself; she had no reason to be thinking of him.

_Friends, they could be friends._

When the elevator door opened she was greeted by a huge boom of noise, strong arms pulling her from the platform and swinging her into the room.

"Clint! What are you doing?"

"Welcoming in a friendly face." Clint Barton had already had a few drinks and that always loosened him up, at least he was a happy drunk; he was deadly with those arrows.

"Well you can set me down, I just got here and already everyone is staring."

"Sorry D." He set her down on her feet and raised his fist. Making her own fist she bumped it against his and laughed.

"It's ok C." Darcy turned from Clint as Natasha tapped him on the shoulder. Thor came up beside her and tapped her back, always mindful of the fact he could slam her across the room with half his strength.

"Hi again Thor, where's Jane?"

"I think she is with Steve downstairs, Tony is showing off his new suit, even if I think it is silly for a man to run around in a tin suit, you should see it."

"I think I will." Darcy smiled and made her way through the crowd, stopping go say hello every few seconds. Finally she mad it down the stairs behind the glass panel and knocked lightly.

Through the glass door she saw the group of three turn her way, Tony walking over to let her in.

"Hello Darcy, glad you could make it."

"Sorry I'm a little late."

Tony wrapped his arm around Darcy's shoulders and led her over to Steve Rogers and Jane.

"Hey cap, what's up?" Darcy moved away from Tony to give the sandy blonde haired man a hug.

"Listening to Stark brag about his genius, and his new suit. He was just asking what color scheme it should be and I suggested instead of the usual red and gold, how about red and white and blue?"

"Sorry Rogers." Tony interrupted with a quick smile, "Those are your colors and I plan on leaving it like that."

Jane piped up with a suggestion. "Why not do it the opposite of the first suit? Look at the pattern on the first on and change the red to gold and the gold to red?"

Tony thought for a moment and then walked over to his computers, tapping a few keys, he called over, "Like this?"

Jane walked over and looked at the screen thoughtfully. "Yes, just like that, but maybe leave the helmet the way it was before, you look kind of funny with an all gold head and red face."

Darcy laughed and pulled Steve along to look at the image.

"Oh, I like that, it's like you can tell it's different and yet it isn't."

"I agree." Steve clapped Tony's shoulder and turned to the two women. "Why don't we head back to the party?"

"Sure." Darcy slipped her arm through Steve's offered one and Jane did the same. "Are you coming Tony? It is your party after all."

"I'll be up soon." But with the way his fingers were flying over the keys and a few holographic images had started to appear on the table next to him, Darcy doubted he would be leaving this room any time soon.

Once they were back upstairs Jane ran off to join Thor, and Steve walked with her to the bar, asking if she wanted a drink.

"I'll just take a beer, nothing fancy for me." Darcy said, looking around the room to gauge who was there, and who wasn't.

_Where is he?_

"Are you ok?" Steve set a beer bottle down in front of her, his eyes searching hers.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for the beer." Darcy snapped out before sitting down, her back to the crowd and berated herself in her head for caring, and for being rude to her friend.

"Sorry cap, didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's fine." Before Steve could say anything else, Clint and Natasha walked over.

"Hey Rogers, can you come here for a moment?" Clint was obviously forcing a smile down and Natasha was wearing a bigger smirk than usual.

"Umm, what for?" Steve glanced at Darcy for help, clearly noticing something was up, but she only shrugged.

"Just come here." Natasha grabbed the ex-soldiers arm and pulled him away before he could refuse.

"Clint, what are you guys going to do to him?"

Clint turned around and met Darcy's eyes, a huge grin spreading over his face.

"Well, since he can't get drunk, we figured it was our job to get him to have some fun."

"He seemed fine to me. What are you doing to the poor man?"

"Making him have a little fun. See ya later D." Clint winked and walked away, jogging slightly to catch up with the others on the way to what looked like the kitchen.

Darcy turned back to her drink. Loki's face crept into her mind.

"Thinking about me I see." Darcy jumped slightly as Loki's voice sounded out from thin air on her right. Without thinking, she shot her arm out and connected her elbow with an invisible gut. She smirked when she heard him groan and slowly let his magic seep away so she could see him.

"That's what you get for making me jump." Darcy thought for a moment as Loki looked at her with irritated eyes.

"And for a few other things."

Loki straightened to his full height, glared sown at Darcy and then reached one long arm across the bar to grab his own drink. "What would those _other things_ be?"

Darcy stood; his voice was dripping with what she called his I-think-I'm-better-then-you tone.

"One, for trying to kiss me, two, for scaring me a few seconds ago, third, for whatever other trouble you're going to cause me."

Loki froze with his beer halfway to his lips, his eyes focused on Darcy's.

"My attempt to kiss you caused you problems? From what I could tell, you were very eager for me to kiss you." His voice was deeper and Darcy was getting pulled into his charm.

She shook her head and took a step back.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to be charming and innocent." Darcy grabbed her beer and turned away, marching over to join Jane and Thor. She joined into the conversation easily, but her mind was stuck on her conversation with Loki.

_What just happened?_

Loki leaned back against the bars edge, taking a heavy drink from his bottle.

Darcy Lewis was a strange mortal indeed. He hadn't been very pleasant with her, but he wasn't in a very pleasant mood.

After she had left his apartment he had gone to talk to Thor, having to pull him away from his own mortal woman.

_"Thor, what was it you talked to Darcy about?"_

_ "She wanted to know about your punishment; apparently Fury has kept her in the dark about quite a few things._"

_"There is something more you are not telling me. What is it?" _

_ Thor had the decency to look embarrassed. "She inquired if you were, in fact, adopted. I told her the truth."_

_ Loki was seeing red, he only had just found out about his true nature and already Thor was telling others. _

_ "Brother, calm down, I did not tell her everything; that is solely for you to decide if she is to know. I have not even told Jane the truth."_

Loki shook himself from his memory and found that his stare had traveled over to Darcy, who was standing next to his brother, laughing at something Jane had whispered in her ear. He polished of his beverage and strode over to the laughing group.

"Darcy, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Darcy turned around and stared at Loki for a moment before nodding her head.

"Sure, I have a feeling I know what this is about." Darcy set her near empty bottle on a low table and followed Loki down a hallway, into an empty room where he partially closed the door.

"Let me guess, this is about what me and Jane and Thor talked about right?"

Loki took a step forward and stood inches away from her, neither moving away.

"Yes. My brother told me you asked about my blood relation to him."

"Oh, um yeah I guess you could say that. I did ask if you were adopted because I heard through the ever slow S.H.E.I.L.D. grapevine that you were and I wanted to double check."

"Yes, Darcy Lewis, Thor is not my blood brother, and the Allfather is not _my _father."

"Then who is?" Darcy walked away to sit on a plush, black leather sofa, patting the seat next to her softly. Loki slowly walked over and sat gently on the couch.

_Why am I doing this?_

"My true father is Laufey, king of the Frost Giants. After the war Odin came across me when I was a small baby, and when he touched me, my skin changed from its blue to that as it is now." Loki stood up and started to pace.

"I grew up not knowing who I really was. When Thor, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and I traveled to Jotunheim, one of the giants grabbed my arm, and it turned the same shade of blue as his. Soon after I confronted Odin, and he told me I was nothing more than a tool in his fight for peace with Laufey."

Darcy stood and grabbed Loki's hand, pulling him to a stop and forcing him to meet her eyes.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. He took you into his home; he raised you as his own son, he had to have loved you-"

"In his eyes I was nothing more than second best to _Thor._ Always living in my older brother's shadow. He never loved me like a real son."

"Is that why you sent that metal beast to attack Thor? And why you came to Earth and tried to kill the Avengers and enslave us all?"

Loki just looked down at the short mortal girl in front of him. He was extremely uncomfortable and was berating himself for even starting this conversation. He had no idea why it even mattered if she knew the truth.

_But it did matter; he wanted her to know the truth._

"What a strange girl."

"What?" Darcy gazed at him with confused eyes, and he realized he had spoken aloud.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe that one bit, but I'll let it go for now." Darcy let go of Loki's hand. He started to walk to the door but Darcy called out to him.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Loki, it means a lot. And for the record I don't think of you as second best." Loki was frozen where he stood, the door open in front of him. Darcy slipped past him, not looking up and hurried back to the party.

Loki noticed how her long hair swayed with each step she took, then he visibly shook himself and made his own way back to the party.

_What a confusing girl._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm REALLY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! With school starting and all my band stuff, and my birthday and a whole bunch of other stuff it's just been hard to sit down and write. I really hope you guys like this chapter! Please review! It always helps me and lets me know people are actually reading!**

**On another note, I'm starting another story about Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye and Darcy Lewis. It'll be posted in the Thor/Avengers crossover section, please go and check it out and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

**And without further pause, here is chapter 6!**

_**Chapter 6 (Part 2 of Tony's party)**_

As Darcy and Loki entered the main room again they froze in place. Tony was brandishing a bottle of whiskey and yelling at the T.V. with agent Coulson. Thor, Jane, and Clint were on the floor laughing as loud as they could and rolling around. Natasha was comforting an uncomfortable looking Bruce Banner.

Darcy's eyes swept around the room, finally settling on Steve Rogers. She gasped and ran over to the super-soldier, who was standing on the balcony, socked to the bone in water and something else that was rather sticky when she set a hand on his shoulder.

"What's this stuff?"

Steve turned slightly to look at Darcy.

"I want to say it is water and honey, but I can't be sure. They are all too drunk to tell me." Steve stood up straight and reached up to run a hand through his hair only to pause and think better of it.

"Is this what Clint and Natasha pulled you away for?"

"Yes."

Darcy wrapped an arm through his and squeezed gently, offering her friend comfort.

"You know, sometimes I wish I could be like them."

Darcy puzzled over his words for a moment before asking, "Like whom?"

"Stark, and Thor, and all the others, able to get drunk and forget their worries." Steve's eyes turned misty.

"What was he like? Your friend Bucky? You've mentioned him before but never really given me any detail about who he was as a person."

Steve stiffened and then visibly relaxed, a small smile playing on the corners of his lips.

"He was such a fun guy, and he was always looking out for me. Before the operation, I was a lot smaller and Bucky was my only friend, he could see past my size and see the guy I wanted to be." This time a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"He was also the ladies' man, always getting the dates, he tried to hook me up a few times, but he always got the attention. Not that I had a real problem with that, I was waiting for the right partner." With his last words his face clouded over.

Darcy knew this part, where he had to force the Hydra plane to land in the middle of a frozen wasteland to protect the country. How he had been talking to the woman he loved right as he crashed. He still didn't know what had happened to her in the seventy years he was asleep.

"I'm really sorry Steve." Darcy pulled her arm away only to wrap both of them around his waist, pulling him close. Steve returned her hug, tightly closing his arms around her small frame, seeking comfort from his troubles. Once he pulled away he gave her a weak smile.

"Can I ask you something Darcy?"

"Sure Steve, anything."

Steve paused for a moment before asking, "Why are you so taken to Loki? He's the bad guy you know."

Darcy paused, turning to look out at the city over the balcony's edge.

"I'm not that interested in him Steve. We're just friends."

_But I want so much more._

"I don't think I should entirely believe you on this, but it's your choice to tell me or not." Steve Turned to her and smiled. "I think the party is over for me Darcy. I'll say goodnight now, besides, I need to clean up."

"I understand. Go on and get to your room, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll see you then." Both walked back into the room and said one last good bye before parting and walking in opposite directions; Steve to the door and Darcy to the bar.

As she sat down Jane walked up to her.

"Is there something going on between you and Captain America Darcy?" Jane let out a drunken giggle and nudged her shoulder.

"What! No! He's one of my best friends Jane, you know that!" Darcy wrapped her arms around her chest only to pull them back. She had forgotten that Steve had been covered in honey when she hugged him.

"Crap. Look Jane, nothing is going on between us, ok? Now go back over to Thor, I'm getting another drink." Darcy turned away and headed back over to her stool at the bar. Stretching across the counter she pulled a beer out and sat down.

Looking down at herself, Darcy cursed softly. Whatever it was that had been on Steve was now covering her shirt. Standing up yet again, Darcy walked out of the room and down a hall.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss. Lewis?"

"Where is Peppers room?"

"It is at the end of the hall, last door on the left. May I ask why you need her room?"

Darcy started to walk down to the room. "I need to barrow a new shirt."

"Ah, I see the prank that Mr. Barton and Miss. Romanoff played seems to have affected you as well."

"No, I gave Steve a hug before he left because he was feeling down." Darcy opened the door and quickly made her way to the closet, pulling the door open and scanning the clothes quickly. Pulling a simple green V-neck, long sleeved shirt from its hanger, Darcy stripped her shirt off and pulled the new one on.

After looking herself over in the mirror she left the room and quickly made her way back to the party.

* * *

_A few hours later._

Darcy stood up from one of the leather couches in Tony's lobby sized living room. Thor had been telling a story to her and Jane of a feast he remembered from Asgard. Apparently they had so wild parties up there.

"Thor, one day you will have to take me to Asgard, 'cause that sounds like the best party ever."

"Lady Darcy, I do not know if you would be able to handle such a large festivity, no offense should be taken though, at my first feast I had a hard time adjusting."

"We'll see about that. Excuse me for now, I need another drink." Darcy left the two alone and made her way to the bar, walking up next to Tony and Nick Fury, who had just arrived with a large number of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. It was no longer a small get together for a basketball game; it was a full out Tony Stark party.

"I should have known this would turn into one of your famous parties." Darcy nudged Tony's shoulder and reached for the bottle of brandy Tony was holding.

"Miss. Lewis."

"Hi Nick." After pouring a large class of brandy she turned and swept her gaze over the much larger crowd. Spotting Loki, she watched him for a few moments. He was hiding in a dark corner, trying to stay away from the wildly dancing people. Slowly, she walked across the room to stand in front of him.

"Not having fun?"

"Not particularly, it is a little cramped in this room." He turned around to face her and leaned one shoulder against the wall, folding his arms over his chest.

Darcy mimicked his stance more to keep her balance then for comfort.

"Darcy, are you _drunk?"_

"What? No, I'm not, just tipsy is all." Her voice sounded too high even in her own ears. The music in the room changed to something slower, and Loki stood straight up, reaching forward and grabbing her hand. Tugging gently he pulled her forward to the center of the dance floor, where various couples had paired up to slow dance.

She noticed Thor and Jane off to one side, not really dancing but plenty of physical contact was going on with their lips.

"You would think they'd get a room."

Loki turned around and took the now empty glass from her fingers. Giving her a questioning look he turned his head to see what she was talking about. Quickly he turned back, a small scowl etched into his face.

"I agree. Now, Miss. Lewis, would you care to dance?"

Stepping forward Darcy wrapped her arms lightly around his tall shoulder, having to step up on tip toe to do so. Loki placed his hands on her hips, lifting her gently as if she weighed nothing at all so her feet rested on the top of his.

"Does that make it easier to reach?" Loki's scowl had turned into his usual smirk.

Secretly Darcy was thankful, all the liquor she had was starting to really affect her, and her balance was shifting horribly. Also she was much closer to him, his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her close as they gently swayed to the music, a new, slower song coming on.

"I never thought I'd get to say I danced with the God of Mischief." A small giggle escaped Darcy's lips as she rested her head against his chest.

"Not many do." Loki glanced around the room. Clint and Natasha were half asleep in an arm chair. Tony, agent Coulson, and Fury were at the bar laughing loudly. Thor and Jane were still kissing off to the side of the dance floor, and a number of other agents were mingling or dancing with their partners.

"Loki?" He glanced down to find Darcy's eyes trained on his face.

"Yes?"

"This may be a bad time, but I'm drunk."

Loki chuckled and continued to sway with Darcy in his arms.

After a few minutes of slow dancing a loud shattering of glass rang out in the room. Glancing over, Loki and Darcy saw Tony climbing onto the bar's counter.

"Can I please have everyone's attention? Thank you." Tony took a long drink from the bottle in his hand before speaking again. By now he had everyone's attention.

"I'd like to give a toast to Darcy, for being a great Tony-sitter." He raised his bottle and everyone started to clap. Darcy pulled away from Loki slightly and started to blush bright red.

"Thank you-"

"And for landing the God of Mischief, I don't think anyone around here would have had the _cojones _to even attempt that! Great job!" Another round of applause and a lot of wolf whistles followed that announcement.

Now Darcy was really blushing and had pulled fully away from Loki.

"Tony!" Darcy yelled but Tony's attention was already back to agent Coulson, who was laughing loudly. "I think it's time I took off."

"I'll go with you, I can't just let you walk home drunk and alone."

"Thanks dude."

Loki held onto Darcy's arm as she stumbled to her coat.

"Hey, you need a coat too; it's the dead of winter."

"I'm a frost giant, I don't get cold, at least not how you would think."

"Well, you are not poofing to where ever you want right now; we are walking, with other people around."

Loki held her stare for a few moments more before moving his fingers slightly, his eyes narrowing for a moment. Suddenly a knee length, black coat appeared in his hand.

Darcy glanced down at his body, just now noticing what he was wearing; a long sleeved, dark green button down shirt, dark black slacks and dress shoes.

"Well you're dressed up." Darcy's eyes snapped back up to Loki's

"Are you just noticing this?" Loki chuckled and took a hold of Darcy's arm again, looping it through his. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go home." Darcy mumbled about how cold it was once they had breached the outer doors to Stark Tower. On the walk they were silent, only stopping when Darcy stumbled.

Darcy pulled her door keys from her pocket and dropped them. Bending at the waist to pick them up she stumbled forward and almost fell down.

"Ok that's it." Bending own Loki picked up the keys and as he came back up he scooped Darcy into his arms.

"Hey, put me down." Darcy protested weakly.

"Not a chance mortal, now hush." Loki opened the door and pushed it open, quickly stepping inside and closing the door. "Where's your room?"

"Last door on the right. I can walk there myself."

Loki just ignored her as he tossed the keys onto a nearby table. Swiftly making his way down the hall he pushed the correct door open with his foot; taking a moment to look around the room. It was covered in posters of all sorts of movies and bands, the bed covers were purple and green and the shades were white frilly things. The desk was piled high with books and papers and a laptop.

Walking over to the bed he placed her down gently. He pulled he coat from her shoulders as she toed her boots off.

"Bottom draw of my dresser, can you pull out the purple pj's?"

Loki walked over and pulled the garments from the draw, unfolding them. When he turned to hand them to Darcy he saw how her hands shook in her drunken state. He also noticed how the room was spinning slightly.

_You had too much to drink again._

"Just give me a sec in the bathroom ok?"

"Sure." Once Darcy was gone Loki sat down on the edge of her bed and removed his coat with a twitch of his finger. He should leave, let her sleep, and he need to rest as well. Except he didn't _want_ to leave.

Darcy stepped back out of her bathroom a few moments later, wearing the pajamas. Loki stood so she could climb under the covers. On impulse he leaned down and kissed her cheek. When he moved to pull away Darcy's hand wrapped around the beck of his neck and pulled him back down.

Her lips brushed his for a shocking second before she pulled back, her eyes searching his. Leaning down again he pressed his lips against hers, harder than before. They stayed like that until the pulled away to breathe.

Darcy let out a small giggle. "I'm kissing the God of Mischief." Loki smiled and kissed her once more before pulling away and standing up straight.

"I should be going."

"No wait, please stay? Evan though I'm drunk I can still tell that you are swaying yourself."

"I don't know-"

"Jane is already staying at Thor's, you might as well crash here the night."

"Only if you're for sure."

Darcy's reply came in the form of her scooting over so he could lay under the covers with her. Loki twitched his fingers and he was suddenly in a pair of basketball shorts and a dark green t-shirt. Climbing quickly under the covers Darcy snuggled up against his side, laying her head on his shoulder.

Loki maneuvered one arm under her shoulders and placed the other behind his own head. He gave Darcy a soft kiss on the forehead and took a deep breathe, relaxing his body.

Soon enough both of them were asleep, each with a smile.


End file.
